What Power Can't Fix
by WordsToShare
Summary: Asami has a medical condition. Korra struggles with her frustration of not being able to fix it. Will their relationship survive? Heavy Korrasami. Very angsty.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

One would think that being the Avatar instilled an ability to fix anything. Apparently, that wasn't the case in this situation.

Korra tossed and turned all night, never having gotten more than a few minutes of sleep at a time. Her brain was on overload and she couldn't get it to calm down. She thought about getting out of bed so she could walk out into the garden to meditate, but she knew how Asami would get upset if she woke up alone. Not that she would ever say anything, but it was always written all over her face the next day. That little twinge of heartbreak was too much for Korra to withstand, so she never got up unless absolutely necessary. In this case, she would just have to deal with it.

It had been a few months since they received the news. Modern medicine made for lots of options, but they all took their own toll. After many conversations, they settled on one course, not fully knowing what the impact may be, if there'd be any at all.

Asami stirred next to her, laying on her back while her body worked through a series of little stretches. She settled again with her head turned towards Korra as her cheek laid on the arm that stretched above her head. She was incredibly gorgeous, even more so when she was sleeping. A strand of hair fell over her face, the end tickling her nose shown by the little twitches in her nostril. Korra rolled onto her side, her head propped up by her elbow. She reached over and pulled the strand back, tucking it behind her ear. Immediately it fell back over Asami's eye, dangling across her cheek. Again, she brushed it aside, tucking it away a little more securely this time. She could do this all night, every night. Just gazing at her sleeping love's face, fighting against unruly hairs in an effort to get an un-obscured look. She breathed in heavily, relishing in the smell of Asami's hair as a whiff of cherry blossoms and sea breeze made her body tingle and curl into the sleeping beauty.

"What time is it?" a groggy Asami quiety asked as she felt Korra move against her.

"A little after 3. Go back to sleep."

"Why aren't you sleeping?"

"I'm just thinking. I'll go to sleep soon, I promise."

"I know you well enough that when you get caught up in your head you won't fall asleep. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Are you worried?" Asami began to shift, pulling the arm over her head down to place her hand against the soft, tanned cheek hovering above her.

"I'm always worried," Korra sighed. Her eyes drifted downward knowing that her girlfriend wasn't going to let it go now.

"Don't be. I'll be fine. The doctors said they're optimistic about the treatment we decided on. So far the side effects have been minimal. I'm lucky they caught it in time."

"Minimal or not, the side effects are there. It just scares me because I can't fix it. I have all this power but with this… with this there's nothing I can do. I feel helpless. I feel useless."

At this point, both girls are wide-awake, shifting from time to time in their conversation. Korra's free hand moves up the side of Asami's body, slowly brushing against her perfect curves and resting on the side of her breast. Her hand has a slight shake and Asami bends at the elbow to rest her hand on her terrified girlfriend's, wrapping her fingers around it to steady it. "Look at me…" Korra's eyes shift back up to those astounding gems that she thanks Agni for everyday. "I can handle a few side effects if it means we beat this thing. I have you to help me. Everyone has offered their support when we need it and I'm not afraid to take it, Agni help us should we ever get to that point. But I'm still here, and I need you to stop worrying because it makes me worry and I don't have time for that. I want to be happy and focused on getting better so that I can spend my life with you. Do you understand that?"

Korra leans in and captures the beauty's lips briefly but with reassurance. "I understand. I do… but it doesn't change the fact that I feel useless in this situation."

"You are anything but useless," Asami states with a hint of sternness. "Your love and devotion is what helps me get through each day. I wouldn't be able to go through this without you. When you're strong, I'm strong. We'll get through it together."

Korra lays back against the pillows and pulls a porcelain arm towards her, bring the love of her life into her embrace as Asami rest her head against her shoulder. "I promise to be strong for you. I promise I'll do anything and everything to make this as easy as possible. I'll be by your side every step of the way."

"Good. That's all I want, with the exception of some sleep. We have a long day of appointments tomorrow. I can't have you falling asleep when I need you to fill out paperwork. So please, turn that wonderful brain of yours off and drift into some dreams with me?"

"I can do that. Anything for you." And with that they both held each other a little tighter and drifted off, putting the next day aside and dreaming only of each other.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The morning came far too quickly. Light broke through the curtains that were partially drawn across the window as a bright streak formed across the lump under the blanket. Korra's eyes slowly opened, awoke by the brightness on her face. "Ugh. I'm not ready for the day yet," she complained as she rolled over. Her eyes widened a bit with the realization that she was alone in the bed.

A moment later Korra shot straight up, startled by coughing coming from the adjacent bathroom. The door was cracked and she could see a body sitting on the floor, hunched over the toilet. With each cough the back of her lover shifted slightly. A hand moved around the back of her neck, gripping the beautiful dark locks in an effort to keep them from falling in her face.

Korra quietly pulled herself from the covers and tiptoed over to the bathroom. She pushed the door open enough for her to slip in and kneeled behind the sick-ridden girl. With one hand she lightly placed her fingers on the other girl's hand, pulling it away while she grabbed her hair with the other. "I've got it. Just relax." Asami's hand fell back to the toilet's rim, gripping it tightly as another coughing fit ensued. Korra rubbed her back in an effort to calm the girl and soothe her lungs. "It's alright. Just get it all out."

"There's nothing left to get out," Asami briskly choked out between coughs. "I've spent the last 30 minutes just dry heaving."

"Why didn't you wake me up? I would have sat with you."

"You needed to sleep. You had a hard enough time sleeping as it was last night."

"That doesn't mean I wouldn't have gotten up. I promised you I'd be by your side. You have to let me, though."

Asami sighed briefly, remembering their conversation last night. "I know. I'm sorry. I'll wake you up next time. For now, could you get me a glass of water?"

"I'll do you one better." The hand on Asami's back fell away as Korra reached off to the side to turn on the faucet from the sink next to them. Cool water ran out as she motioned her fingers to pull a large bubble of water towards a glass on the counter, motioning the water to settle inside. She grabs the glass and hands it to Asami, "drink this first." Asami takes a few sips and hands it back. As Korra places it pack down, she motions another bubble to rise from the still running water. "Close your eyes." Asami can feel the cool water washing across her face, running its way down and around her neck. It's extremely soothing and makes her feel much better. After a minute or two, the water is bended away and discarded into the sink.

"Do you mind if I take off your shirt?" Korra asked hesitantly.

"I'm not really in that kind of mood…" Asami responded with a bit of bewilderment in her voice.

"No, not for that. I want to help calm your lungs so you can breathe better."

"Oh. Well, alright."

Her hair falls around her shoulders as the other hand pulls away from her. For just a split second, Asami feels abandoned. Though she knows that's not the case, losing her girlfriend's touch instantly makes her feel worse and she wishes it back. Two hands tug at the bottom edge of her shirt, slowly raising it above her midsection. She lifts her arms as the silken cloth is pulled over her head. Goosebumps cover her skin as she braces herself from the cold air.

"It's chilly in here."

"Don't worry, I've got you," Korra reassuringly states as a soft towel is brought over her front. The strong arm holding it embraces her with a hand holding one shoulder while her lover's forearm crosses her body, lying between her breasts as an elbow wraps around the opposite ribcage. She feels two legs wrap around her thighs as the beautiful woman settles behind her. A kiss is lightly placed against her shoulder blade, lingering for just a moment. She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes.

Another bubble rises from the running water with the flick of Korra's free hand. It wraps around her fingers and quickly begins to glow. Strong fingers begin kneading the stiff muscles in Asami's back. She can feel a calming sensation inside of her as her healer girlfriend brushes over every inch of her back. Each cough taken slows considerably and becomes less painful. More light kisses are placed upon her back as the healing hand moves about. 'What would I do without her?' Asami thinks to herself. A small smile appears on her face as she feels her body relax in the arms of the exotic beauty.

After about 20 minutes the motions stop. "Do you feel better now?" Korra asks with concern in her voice.

"Much. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Not lets get you cleaned up so we can head to the doctor's office." She discards the water and turns off the sink as she stands.

Asami turns to look up at her girlfriend, eyes swelling with emotion. "I hate this. I know I said I can handle it but it doesn't get any easier."

Korra holds out a hand, which Asami takes. She pulls her up into her arms, wrapping her hands around to the small of her back. "I know this isn't fun, but you are determined as the day is long and I refuse to believe that you'd ever give up. At least, not while I'm here. I love you and I won't let you falter so long as you let me."

"I love you, too. You're right. I'm going to take a quick shower, I don't know how long these weak legs of mine will last. Will you pull out my usual outfit for me and make some tea while I get ready?"

"Sure thing. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I would just very much like some tea. Go on, I can manage."

Reluctantly, Korra agrees. "Alrighty. Just call for me if you need anything. I'll be right down the hall."

"You've got it, gorgeous," Asami confirms with her signature wink and a smile. Korra's heart beats rapidly as she places a chaste kiss on her lover's cheek and moves to head towards the kitchen.

Asami turns on the shower and waits for a moment for the water to warm up before removing the remainder of her clothes and stepping in. Steam surrounds her as the tingling of warmth flows over her body. Her long, slender fingers rub up across her face, over her hair and down the back of her neck as she tries to relieve to stress she can feel rebuilding within her. Her hands move to lean against the wall in front of her. Her head bows down and her back arches slightly, the water continuing to fall against her skin. Her eyes burn.

'Why me?' She asks herself. 'Why do these things always have to happen to me? First I lose my mother, then my father abandons me in some stupid vendetta, I almost lose the company, and now… Why me? What did I do to deserve this?'

Tears fall down her face as they mix with the water pouring over her. Silent sobs take over her body as her chest rises and falls. Her eyes sting and she shuts them tightly, crinkling her face in an effort to make them stop. Several minutes pass by before she calms herself down and manages to begin washing herself. A loofa now full with cherry blossom soap suds moves across her body. She takes careful consideration is cleansing every bit of her skin, ridding herself of the sweat her body exhumed during her earlier episode. The loofa in her hand makes it's way to her breast, pausing for a moment.

'I wonder how long it will be until the doctor takes these…'

With that she finishes her shower and prepares herself for another day. She reminds herself, with a bit of optimism, that at least she gets another day.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: This is a really short chapter, but I wanted to add the concern Korra was feeling before getting into the emotional trauma that will be Asami's appointment. Also, for anyone who is unfamiliar with some of the side effects that come along with cancer treatment, I wanted to add that knowledge base so that it adds to the effect of later situations. I tried to avoid technical terms. One of them, Neuropathy, is the loss of feeling in the extremities. This will become important later, I think.

The next chapter should be much, much longer. I've got a good base of it down already, I just didn't think it made sense to add it here. Be prepared for a lot of visuals.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 3<p>

Korra sat at the kitchen table, looking over some of the paperwork the doctor's office gave her while Asami was getting ready to leave. She reads…

Side effects may include:

-Dizziness

-Headaches

-Nausea

-Vomiting

-Fatigue

-Skin rashes

-Hair loss

-Loss of appetite

-Loss of taste

-Swelling of the joints or muscles

-Numbness

-Tingling sensations

-Neuropathy

-Coughing

-Difficulty breathing

The list went on and on, and as such, Korra felt more and more terrified and confused. 'What if these all happen?' She asks herself. 'Or none of them could happen.' Shaking her head, she responded in kind to her own thoughts, 'no, that's not possible. She's already started getting sick. How long will it last? Since she already started showing signs, will the other side effects start soon too?'

The teapot must have been whistling for a few minutes as she's brought back to reality from the sound of water spilling out of the spout. "Oh shit…" She jumps up and turns off the heat, removing the pot so she can clean up her mess. "Well that was stupid. I guess I can expect being distracted a lot in the future," she mumbles to herself, showing a mixture of pouting and distraught on her face.

"What did you do?" The voice behind her asks with a slight chuckle.

"Oh, hi! Yeah, sorry... I kind of wasn't paying attention and got water all over the place."

Asami laughs a little more and shakes her head. "You know it whistles for a reason, right?"

"Right. I know. I was reading some of the doctor's notes and I was in my own little world for a bit, I guess."

"Don't let that stuff scare you. They're just warnings because they're required to tell you."

"I'm fine, no worries. Would you like your tea to go? We need to get moving or we'll be late." She quickly changes the topic and reaches into the cabinet to pull out to foam cups and lids, not once turning around to look at Asami for fear that she'll see the worry and confusion in her eyes.

"That fine. Add a little extra sugar for me? My taste buds seem to be taking a bit of a hit lately. I'll go grab my boots." Asami walks off, which makes Korra glad because she cringes at the comment. 'Well, looks like we're checking that one off the list of side effects as well,' she thinks and grabs the sugar. She sniffles a bit as she adds a couple spoonfuls, doing her best to quickly recollect herself before her darling comes back. A few stirs, snapping on some lids and plastering her best fake grin on her face later, she waits by the door so they can walk out together. No more than a few seconds later Asami comes back down the hall, looking gorgeous as ever.

"Ready?" Korra asks.

Asami lets out a quick sigh, mentally shakes it all off and grabs her tea from those beautifully strong hands that she loves so much. "Yup, let's do this," and they walk out the door, holding their tea in one hand and the other girl's hand in the other.


	4. Chapter 4

((I wanted to make this chapter entirely about the doctor's visit, but more ideas were popping in my head that added to the angst and I changed direction a little bit. The next chapter will focus on the treatment itself and how Korra and Asami feel about their surroundings.))

CHAPTER 4

Walking into the doctor's office was always an unpleasant experience. Korra had been to the hospital many times, mainly when there wasn't much else going on in the world, and she would go practice her healing with many of Republic City's master healers. She always felt useful there. Kids who came in with panicked parents with scrapes and bruises were her specialty. She was great with the youngsters, letting them play with the glowing water and she fixed up their knees and elbows. Parents loved her because she knew just what to say to make them calm down. If only she could be so helpful in the person that matters the most's life…

This was nothing like the hospital. As much as she wanted to, there was nothing she could do to help these people. As they walked through the lobby people would recognize her and turn their heads away, avoiding looking her in the eye. Everyone recognized her as the Avatar, but they also knew she couldn't help them. Korra was always unsure of what to feel when she was there; 'uncomfortable' didn't seem like a strong enough word to cover it.

They took a seat in the corner of the waiting room after checking in. Asami sat straight up, her back rigid and hands flat on her thighs, rubbing up and down in a sign of nervousness. Korra bent over slightly, resting and elbow against her leg to prop herself up and reaching out her hand closest to Asami, lying it on the slender hands that trembled in fear. "It's okay to be scared. Just remember I'm right here with you," she stated with a calm sincerity as she looked at the brilliant beauty.

Asami froze momentarily, completely forgetting that her better half was right next to her. With wide eyes she looked at the hand covering hers, grounding her, helping her through another part of this crazy ride she's on. 'It's not okay,' she told herself. "I know. I'm okay," she lied. 'I'm not okay.'

They sat there in silence as they waited. Korra's thumb brushed over the back of the pale hand encased in hers. Tan fingers gently wrapped around the soft skin, giving the occasional firm squeeze to let Asami know she was still there. Every few minutes she would glace over to check on her girlfriend, but Asami was just sitting there, staring ahead of her, occasionally looking up to take a quick glace at other patients. Korra wondered what was going through that incredibly brilliant brain of hers. She was probably making up schematics of some new machine that would make this process more efficient. Asami's brilliance was one of the most attractive things about her. The way she would ramble on about the technicalities of a new project and how her eyes would shine in excitement while she animatedly talked through all of the details was something Korra cherished more than anything. It didn't matter that she was completely lost in what her girlfriend was trying to explain, as most of the words would go way over her head during the conversation. She could watch Asami talk all day, every day and be perfectly content with her life.

"You're staring."

Korra jolted straight up, being startled by the words spoken to her. "Sorry, I was just admiring you."

"Oh yeah?"

"Of course! I always admire you," she stated matter-of-factly at the other woman, showing off a huge, genuine grin.

Asami giggled. "That's very sweet. May as well let it all soak in now while I still look decent enough, I'm only going to look worse as this treatment continues."

"Okay first of all, you're beautiful no matter what, so don't say that. I'll never get over how gorgeous you are and how lucky I am to have you. Second, it actually wasn't your beauty that I was admiring. Not that I don't do that all the time anyways, but this time it was something else."

"And what would that something else be?"

"Your brain. Your amazing, intelligent, creative, perfect brain. I wish I knew what was going on up there all the time. I want to implant one of those little two-way radios into our heads so that I can hear your thoughts all day long. Can you make that happen?"

Asami laughed briefly, turning her hand over so that she could grasp her lover's hand and bring it up towards her face. She brought her lips to the caramel skin, holding herself there momentarily while she let the moment sink in. As she pulled away her other hand clasped around Korra's hand as well and she pulled it against her chest, right next to her heart. She looked at her girlfriend, gazing steadily into those blue orbs that she felt like she could dive into at any second. "I love you, you know that? So much. You always make every situation a little better, a little lighter than it is. I'm so grateful for you. But to answer your question, no, I can't make that happen. I'm pretty sure that's not how those radios work. Cute idea, though." A broad smile gazed itself across her face and she winked at the tribal girl, laughing a little as she see's her favorite woman in the world practically melt right in front of her. 'Agni, help me. This woman is my everything.'

The moment was unfortunately spoiled as nurse walked up to them. "Dr. Wu will see you now."

Reality sank in again as their happy little bubble was shattered by the unwelcome beckon by the nurse. Korra stood first, pulling Asami up with her. "Let's do this, you and me. One more for the record books." Asami smiled and wrapped her arms around the girls bicep, leaning on her just barely. "Lead the way," she stated flatly to the nurse, and they all began walking back towards the room the specialist resided in.

'HEAD OF ONCOLOGY' is what it said on the door. Everyone knew that Dr. Wu was the best specialist in the city, and of course, in typical Asami fashion, she never settled for anything less than the best. In this case, there would never be any exception. There was no price on her life.

The nurse walked in first. "Dr. Wu, Asami Sato and Avatar Korra are here." Without looking up from the papers in front of him, he nodded. The nurse motioned for them to enter and take a seat in the chairs in front of his desk. They complied, each taking a chair. They both reached out towards each other, forearms resting on the arms of each chair, their fingers interlocking in the space between them.

"I received your latest test results this morning," Dr. Wu stated without emotion, still not looking up. "Your progress isn't what I had hoped it would be, so we're going to increase the pace of your treatment to a couple times a week. I need to know, have you been experiencing any side effects?"

The women looked at each other worriedly. Asami's eyes pleaded for Korra to speak because she could not. Her voice left her at the doctor's words.

Korra narrowed her eyes, nodding at Asami, silently telling her that she'd handle it. "There's been a few recently, the nausea and vomiting being the most difficult. She coughs and coughs even when there's nothing left. She also mentioned this morning that she's losing some of her taste buds. Other than that, I haven't noticed much."

He nodded, scribbling a few words on a sheet of paper to the right of what he was reading over. Korra glanced at what he was writing. 'Are those even words? It looks like chicken scratch,' she mused to herself. 'I heard the handwriting of doctors was bad but Agni, how can he even read that?'

"Do you think you can handle any more?" He spoke without emotion again, making Korra uneasy. She looked over at her girlfriend, seeing that her head was bowed, not looking at anything in particular, still unable to speak.

"Yes, we can handle it."

"We…" Asami whispered to herself, barely audible to anyone other than Korra, who was hyper-aware of her girlfriend at the moment. Korra squeezed her hand, confirming the statement that they were in this together.

Dr. Wu finally looked up, doing a once over Asami, seemingly making an assessment so he could judge her ability to handle more on his own. "Alright. We'll start today then."

"Today?!" Both girls announced their shock simultaneously.

"Yes, today. I know you just had treatment two days ago, but we have to get ahead of this thing. We have no choice but to ramp up your treatments immediately."

"Just how bad is it that we have to jump right in without getting a chance take in this change first?" Korra asked, determination in her voice and her eyebrows furrowed as she leaned forward a bit.

Her attitude change did not go unnoticed by Dr. Wu. Finally, he settled back in his chair, his eyes becoming softer as he spoke. "I know this is frightening news, but I don't want to let this disease get away from us. Asami's latest scans show that the tumors haven't grown, but they haven't shrunk either. This gives us no choice but to go on the offensive and give it everything we've got. However, I need you to tell me if and when the side effects become too much. Remember, we discussed the various options and this is only one of them. If she can't handle it, we will have to revisit the others."

"You're not going to mutilate her body. I won't let you." Korra responded, her voice growing louder in frustration. Her hand let go of Asami's as she placed both palms on the edge of the desk, standing in an effort to make herself feel bigger and more in control than she really was. "You do what you need to do and we can handle it. You understand me? We can take whatever you throw our way and beat this. I won't let you hurt her!"

Dr. Wu stared her down for a few moments before his eyes drifted towards Asami. His voice became much softer and calmer as he stated, "as much as you want this to be a you and Asami against the cancer thing, it's Asami's body who takes all the hits, not yours. She will have to let me know when it's too much. Asami… I need you to give me some sort of indication that you understand and agree."

Korra quickly spun around, not even realizing that she wasn't holding her lover's hand anymore. Her jaw dropped and worry instantly flashed across her face. Asami had gone stark pale, the bags under her eyes blatantly defining the tiredness she was suffering from. Her eyes barely showed any of that emerald green as her pupils were now oversized and red streaks overtook the white around the sides. Her hands fidgeted while her palms briskly rubbed together and her knees bounced up and down as the balls of her feet danced in place. She was the picture of an absolutely terrified person, and Korra had let go. She wasn't grounding her like she was supposed to. Her heart sank as her knees did as well, dropping to the floor in front of the shaking girl, clasping the trembling hands between her own.

"Asami… I'm so sorry. I never should have let go. I am SO sorry… I know you can do this. I'm right here. We can beat this thing. YOU can beat this thing. But the doctor is right; you have to acknowledge what he's saying and advising you to do yourself. I'll always speak for you when you want me to, but I can't approve this. I need you to do something… speak, nod, whatever... My love, can you hear me?"

Korra continued to stare into the face of the one person she would protect with her own life, but couldn't. Tears welled up in her eyes as she tried to get her to attention. Finally, Asami blinked a few times and her eyes met her own. After a few minutes of silent reassurance, Asami nodded.

"Good," Dr. Wu stated, far more chipper-like than Korra would have liked. "I'll get the paperwork moving and one of the nurses will take you to the treatment room." He picked up the phone on his desk and quickly sputtered out a few directions to the nurse on the other line. Once finished, he placed the phone down and handed Korra two cards. "Here is my direct contact information. If anything changes, you call me right away. Do you understand? One is for you and one is for Asami. Keep them on you at all times." Korra nodded and turned to help Asami stand beside her, holding almost all of her weight, knowing that she won't be able to walk on her own.

A nurse stepped into the room. "Follow me, please."

They walked out, rounding the corner to walk down the hall, following the nurse as she trotted along without a care in the world and smile on her face. 'Are all of the nurses this happy looking when they're surrounded by sick people?' Korra thought to herself. That was a question for another day. Right now, all that mattered was being by Asami's side.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

There was an unmistakable smell of alcohol and plastic. Not like the kind that one would find in a quick shot at the bar where you toss the little cup triumphantly after shooting an especially difficult brand of whiskey, which surprisingly sounded pretty good at that moment. 'I wonder if I'll be able to keep the alcohol down long enough to get a good buzz,' Asami mused to herself. But instead, more like the scent of rubbing alcohol used to clean an area of skin that needles would soon be stuck into or after someone got sick from overexposure to chemicals, and freshly opened plastic containers containing various sizes of new syringes and other little medical devices.

Asami hated this room. Before today she typically would arrive at a more convenient time, when less people were around, and would be ushered to a private area for her treatments. Up until now she'd only had four treatments, once every three weeks. It wasn't too bad. Each time it took just a few short hours. There were fresh flowers on the side table and an extra recliner set up for Korra to relax in while she patiently waited. Not once did she have to sit in this room, only having seen it in passing as she walked down the hall to her usual spot. However, each time she walked by she'd cringe a little more, hoping that she would never have to be a part of the desperation that lurked in it; the place where sick patients went as they gave their bodies up to the medicine in which they begged to save their lives.

She still hadn't said a word. Not to Korra. Not to the nurse. Not even to the nice janitor whom every time previously she'd smile to and wish to have a good day. The color remained drained from her face and hands, her body's trembling continuing, though less so since Korra fiercely clung to her hand after her absent-minded release earlier. That moment, when Korra pulled away, was when the wave of terror swept over her. It was like being pulled into oblivion, a black hole to which there was no escape. While she heard the words Dr. Wu had spoken and somewhere in her brain the analytical side registered it's meaning and responded, the rest of her was unaware of what to do or how to react. Instead, her body froze and her mind began spiraling on it's own accord.

'Am I going to die?... There's so many things I haven't done yet… What will happen to me?... Is there some way to prepare?... Should I even bother making myself sicker with these medications?... How could Korra let me float away like that?... Does this doctor know what he's doing?... Do I take advantage of the time I have left?... How much time IS left?... Am I going to die?...'

Though her mind moved at a pace most others would never be able to keep up with, her body remained frigid, automatically following Korra's lead, and showing no signs of consideration for what was about to happen.

"Is there a specific chair you would like?" the nurse asked with a sweet tone.

"Wha – huh?" Asami responded blankly, showing a confused expression.

"A specific chair. There's several for you to choose from. Feel free to go sit wherever you'd like and I'll be over in just a minute."

"Oh. I guess by the window would be fine."

Korra lead the way to a tan, leather recliner sitting by a small window looking out over a small grassy area. "Here you go," she spoke hesitantly, hardly above a whisper. "Get comfortable. I'll go grab you one of the blankets from the cupboard. I'll only be gone two seconds, I promise."

After a moment of no response, Korra quickly dashed over to the cupboard, yanking one of the blankets out and returning literally no more than a few seconds later. She held the folded blanket between her hands, focusing for a moment as her palms began to glow a bright red. Fire bending a warm blanket for Asami was something she could do, and so she heated the fabric up as much as possible without burning it then gently laying it over the seemingly broken woman's legs and middle, tucking in the sides to keep the warmth in.

"There you go. Snug as a bug in the swamp. Or, blanket, in this case. I think that's how the expression goes, anyways," she cheerfully stated, a small grin creeping across her face as she tries to catch her lover's eyes.

"Thank you."

"Is there anything else I can get you while we wait? Just name it and I'll make it happen," grinning even wider, as she spoke.

"Can you give me a new body?" Asami questions the girl, looking her dead in the eye with a depth-ness to her gaze that looked like it could go on forever.

Korra gave a deep, defeated sigh. She knelt down next to the chair and reached out to grab the still trembling hand resting a few inches away. "Babe, I'd give you my own body if I could. I hate that I can't do anything to make this better; to make YOU better. I'll figure something out though. I don't care what I have to do, I'll find a solution and make you well again." A reassuring smile planted itself on her face in an attempt to make the other smile as well. Asami only bowed her head in return.

The nurse returned with a tray of unknown utensils and, what looked like, a coat rack on wheels with a few bags full of liquid hanging off of it. Four small vials sat amongst the tools on the tray, each one clear looking with a name written on the side that Korra couldn't even begin to pronounce if she tried.

"Umm, ma'am, I'm sorry if this seems like an odd question, but are you sure these are for Asami? She only receives two different medicines, not four," the question Korra asked revealing a hint of nervousness and confusion as she glanced up at the nurse.

"That was Miss Sato's old protocol. This is the new one. Every other day, for the next three weeks, she is to receive these four medicines and two bags of fluids to help her stay hydrated," the nurse responded while preparing Asami's arm for the first prick.

"Every other day?! I thought Dr. Wu said a couple times a week?!"

"Sometimes the doctor isn't quite accurate in stating the schedule until it's already on paper. I apologize if you feel misinformed, but this is what the new protocol states." The slight cheeriness in which the nurse spoke was really starting to annoy Korra.

Asami gave her girlfriend's fingers a squeeze as she noticed her anger building, recapturing her attention. "It's alright, babe. If this is what Dr. Wu ordered then I trust him." Before continuing, she winced in pain as the nurse poked her arm with a needle and straped it down with a sticky wrapping. "We'll just have to adjust our schedules a bit to accommodate the change."

Korra relaxed for a moment as she heard Asami's usual defiant tone in her voice, recognizing that the previously dazed woman must be coming out of her funk. "Alright. After this I'm going to have to go talk to Tenzin about cutting back on my training. From there I'll probably go speak with Raiko about taking a leave of absence from my Avatar duties. The airbenders should be able to take care of things for a while."

The nurse began pushing the vials of medicine, now properly divvied up into a series of syringes, through a break in the tubing attached to Asami's arm.

"Korra, you can't abandon your duties. It's your job as the Avatar to protect the world, not just me." Her head started to spin a little from the medication.

"You don't get it, do you? You ARE my world. There's nothing left without you in it. You are my number one priority, always and forever. There are people around who can manage the other stuff, and if it makes you feel better I will tell them that they may contact me for emergencies ONLY. But there is no way I am letting you go through a single step in this process by yourself."

Asami looked away feeling almost ashamed. "It doesn't work like that. You have a responsibility to the people of the world. I can't take you away from that."

Two impressionable fingers quickly, but carefully, wrapped around her chin and pulled her face back to look at the stern-faced woman. "Last night you told me that my devotion to you is what will help you get through. So here I am, devoting everything that I am to making you better and being beside you every step of the way."

Asami lifted the hand of her free arm up to the amazing woman's face, giving a soft smile as she stroked her cheek with the back of her fingers. "You are so perfect... Alright, I won't argue. But you have to PROMISE me that you won't turn away from a world emergency, should something happen. Do we have a deal?"

"I'd make a deal with the devil if it made you happy." Korra raised her own free hand, resting it on the gorgeous girl's fingers in response as she closed her eyes and leaned into the loving touch.

A few moments passed, both women relishing in another moment that they often shared, until Asami's hand dropped away, slumping into her lap. Korra's eyes sprang open to see her lover's head leaning to the side and her eyes closed. Korra panicked, looking up at the nurse who seemed to be cleaning up and discarding used items from the tray. "What happened to her?! What did you do?!" Korra began to yell, desperation taking over her previously soft tone.

"It's okay, she's fine. She's just resting. I gave her a sedative to help her sleep, as this combination of medications can be quite uncomfortable at first," the nurse responded, continuing her sweet streak that made Korra want to punch her in the face.

"Could I get a little warning next time, at least?!" she proclaimed, raising her voice a bit more for effect as her heart beat a mile a minute in a combination of frustration and anxiety.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to interrupt your conversation and I couldn't wait. There's a possibility she could have adverse reactions that could make her involuntarily sick. I didn't want to risk it."

"Ugh… whatever," Korra groaned. "Please interrupt next time. I'd rather lose my train of thought than suddenly think my girlfriend is dead in my arms." Without a moments hesitation Korra got up and moved to sit in the chair next to Asami. The nurse nodded and walked off with her tray. 'If this woman pisses me off one more time, I swear…' Korra internally mumbled as she began contemplating ways to passive-aggressively tell the nurse to fuck off.

Korra folded her arms over her chest and settled back into her chair, knowing that it may be a few hours before the bags are drained and Asami wakes up so they can go home. She closed her eyes and took in a few deep breaths. 'It's not the nurses fault; I know that. She's just trying to be nice. I need to give her a break. I'm sure being a nurse in a place like this isn't easy. Agni knows I probably couldn't do it.'

A few minutes passed by as Korra continued to muse about how the nurses keep their emotions in check when sick people surround them all the time. 'It has to be exhausting,' she considered while opening her eyes again so that she could get a good look at what was happening around her.

It was the first moment she really took in the scene that unfolded in front of her. People of various levels of sickness were sitting in similar recliners to Asami's all around her. Each of them was hooked up to a series of bags, tubes and machines that beeped a what seemed like random moments, many of them resting in silence or sleeping. She took a few minutes to scan over each patient, curious to what the treatments have been doing to their bodies.

Suddenly, Korra's eyes fell on one woman on the other side of the room. She was very frail looking with a scowl on her face as she read a book that was open on her lap. 'I wonder if the book is making her angry or she just happens to be that way,' she thought to herself. Her skin was wrinkled and blemished, the bags under her eyes sagging further than Korra had ever seen before. Her arms had spots on them, ranging anywhere from a light pink to a deep bluish/brown, even a heavy purple looking one that took over a good chunk of her arm, like she had recently been in a fight and they were the bruises left over. She looked down at her own arms, examining some spots left from her most recent sparring match. 'I can understand why I'd be fighting, but she doesn't seem like someone who could take another person on in a match right now.' Korra cast the thought aside as she continued her examination. The scarf wrapped around her head was the next thing she noticed. There weren't any locks of hair sticking out around the edges, giving the impression that there wasn't any hair underneath. One of Korra's hands reflexively brushed over her own hair.

"If you're wondering what the scarf is for, it's to cover her head because she's embarrassed about her hair loss," the same nurse as before suddenly chimed in. Korra must have been staring for longer than she thought.

"I noticed on the paperwork Dr. Wu gave us that hair loss was one of the side effects…" She trailed off as she looked at Asami and ran a couple fingers through the woman's brilliant raven curls.

"That's not always the case, but sometimes it is, such as with Mrs. Wu's treatment."

Korra's eyes shot over to the nurses having instantly recognized the name. "Mrs. Wu?" she asked out loud.

The nurse nodded, looking over for a moment before returning to gaze to Korra. "Yes, that's right. That is Dr. Wu's wife. You may have noticed he was a little distant when you spoke with him earlier. The situation with his wife is… difficult."

Korra was curious what all was meant by the phrase, but she decided now wasn't the time to discuss it. Instead, she asked, "How is it that you and the other nurses all seem so chipper?" Her tone may have been a little abrasive, but the nurse seemed to have ignored that fact.

"When we chose this line of work, we have to separate our own emotions to make it through each day. My husband tends to get the blunt of my feelings when I get home, but that's what he's there for," she stated, almost as if talking to herself. "Plus, our patients and their families are going through enough. The last thing they need is one more emotional person around them. Putting on a smile tends to help them, as after a while smiles may become a rare occurrence for them."

A frown appeared on Korra's face as the thought over the words. "Does it really get that bad?"

"Sometimes, but not always," the nurse reassured her. "Every case, every illness and every relationship is different. I suggest you do your best to be there for your wife and try not to take things too personally as time goes on."

Korra's eyes widened and her palms shot up in protest. "Oh, she's not my wife!"

"Oh… I just assumed. No matter, my apologies. Anyways, just stay positive as best as you can, for her… whatever it is she may be to you. The poor thing certainly won't do well if she feels like she's alone in this." With that, the nurse smiled and walked off to let Korra think about what they discussed.

'Does she feel alone?' Korra thought as she looked at Asami's sleeping face. 'She told me she needed me, but am I doing and can I do the things she needs to help her? What exactly is she going to need? I'm devoted to her, but is my current devotion enough?'

Korra tried to shake off her uneasy feeling as she settled a little more comfortably in her chair; one hand hanging over the armrest as her fingers remained intertwined with her lover's. She closed her eyes and began to drift off a little in her thoughts.

'Wife does have a nice ring to it…'


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Several hours passed by before the couple was able to head home. For once, Asami didn't want to drive, still feeling tired and weak from the treatment. The drive was silent, Korra glancing over at the woman who leaned back in her seat with her feet resting on the dash, half curled into herself and staring out the window. Korra didn't know what to do or say to make things any better. The day surely hadn't gone the way they planned and they certainly hadn't been expecting the changes that happened throughout their visit. Partially through the drive, Asami wrapped her arms around her chest, rubbing her biceps as she continued curling inward into herself. 'Say something, you idiot,' Korra mentally scolded herself. 'Obviously she's not okay, so help her.'

"Love?" Korra began to speak up.

"Hmm?" Asami didn't move.

Korra laid her hand out on the seat in the space between them, palm up in hopes that Asami would reach out. After a few moments, she gave a side-look to the sad woman beside her, saying, "Asami…" to try to grab her attention.

Asami looked over, her eyes lidded and bags forming in the dark circles taking over her sockets. She gave the girl a smile and wiggled her fingers in an enticing fashion. The beauty's gaze drifted down, taking a moment before grasping the open palm with her own hand. Korra gave her a light squeeze and Asami turned her head back to her previous position, however not letting go of the tan hand encased in her own.

The drive felt like forever, but eventually they arrived, pulling the car up to the front door for easy entrance. As soon as Korra parked, Asami pulled her hand away and got out, heading straight for the door without waiting. Korra nervously followed, stepping into the house behind the girl, wondering to herself what to do next.

"I think I'm going to take a nap," Asami said softly as she took off her shoes and tossed them to the side. "I'm pretty tired after all that."

"Can I come with you?" Korra asked apprehensively, mimicking the woman's actions.

The girl walked down the hall towards the bedroom, leaving only the breathy word "sure" in her wake. Korra took a deep breath and paused for a moment before following. 'Don't let her feel alone,' she thought, remembering her conversation with the nurse earlier that day. 'She needs to feel loved.'

As she stepped into the bedroom she immediately noticed that her girlfriend was already laying on the bed, still fully dressed and facing away. Quietly, she walked over and laid down herself, inching a little closer every few seconds until she was barely flush with the grief ridden woman. Her hand made it's way to Asami's hip, slowly stroking up and down her curves, her fingers slightly touching the glowing pale skin sticking out underneath the hem of the girl's shirt. Korra propped her head up on her elbow, gaining a better view of the gorgeous woman lying beside her.

Never before would Korra have imagined that she'd be so lucky to have this perfect person so close to her in every way. She counted her blessings every day for Agni bringing Asami into her life. Ever since they first met, they only grew closer and closer, the only distance being when Korra had to go away on a mission or when Asami spent long days or late nights in the office. They were always on each other's minds though – always. But right now it felt like there was a distance between them in every way possible, regardless of their physical closeness. She hated the feeling and wanted to be rid of it immediately and it never return.

"Talk to me, darling…" Korra finally spoke up, still stroking the woman's perfectly shaped curves as she waited for some kind of response.

Asami could feel the distance as well, knowing that something was pulling them apart. While receiving her treatment, she woke up at one point to see the strong girl holding her hand, fast asleep in the chair beside her. She took that time to take in the people around her. Unknowingly, her focus grazed over to the same woman Korra had noticed earlier. She considered her features for a time, asking herself, 'is that was I'm going to look like?' Her gaze returned to Korra at that moment, her eyes scanning over the strength and beauty the southern woman exhibited, even while she slept. 'How could she possibly want me if and when I look like that?' She silently cried to herself for a while before drifting back to sleep.

The tears were sprawling themselves across her face again as she thought about that moment, picturing herself as that woman, looking frail and sad as her beauty betrays her. She hears Korra's plea to say something, not really knowing what exactly it is she wants to share.

"Do you think I'm beautiful?" she replied, barely audible with a shakiness giving away her torn state.

"Of course I do! You're the most beautiful woman in the world!" Korra exclaimed, unsure of what her lover was getting at.

"Maybe now, but will you think I'm beautiful when I begin to look like the other women that were in that room?"

Korra's mind immediately shifts to Mrs. Wu, understanding the 'look' Asami was referring to. She shifts a little and pulls Asami's arm, forcing to lay on her back and look up at her. The girl looks down at Asami with a fierce expression, furrowed brows and a twist in her lips that emphasized her seriousness.

"There isn't a thing you could do that would stop me from believing that you are perfect. Your beauty goes so much deeper than your physical appearance that I still get nervous around the exquisite person that you are, inside and out. But if you're really all that concerned about the physicality of our situation, then focus closely while I strip that away…" She trailed off for a second as she collected her thoughts. Her eyes floated down to Asami's chest, her fingertips brought up to begin unbuttoning the jacket separating their bodies from a closer, more intimate contact.

One button at a time, she continued to speak. "I love the way you speak to me, always confident, always soft and always meaningful," the first button coming undone, her eyes still focused on the woman's chest in anticipation. "I love your determination in absolutely everything you do. I've never once seen you give up on yourself or on the people you care about," the second button popping out from it's hold. "I love your grace and elegance, more so because it contradicts my roughness, making us that much more of a perfect for each other," her eyes returning to the magnificently curious face below her as the third button became free of it's restraints. "I love how flawless you are, even with your flaws, because you refuse to acknowledge their presence in making you any less stunning than you are." She sat up, resting her body on her knees having unbuttoned the jacket entirely, facing towards Asami, their thighs brushing against each other's.

She leaned in to grab Asami's elbow, gently pulling her up into a sitting position. Her fingers slipped across the woman's collarbone and under the shoulder pads, removing the jacket as her hands flowed down slender arms and tossing it to the floor. Her right hand raised to the woman's neck, her thumb caressing a clenched jawline and fingers playing against soft baby hairs. Korra placed her lips on the lovely neck her eyes bored down on. She felt her girlfriend shiver as her head fell back, giving her more access, and her jaw relaxed, enjoying each touch. Her left hand made it's way to the hem of Asami's shirt, tugging it a little before moving the pull it off.

In pulling away and lifting the shirt from the ravishing body in front of her, her eyes, again, grazed their way down to the beauty's chest, still encased in the brilliantly laced, black lingerie. 'Note to self, thank the person who invented these,' she mused to herself. Her hands made their way to Asami's back, unhooking the article of clothing then pulling the shoulder straps over her arms, letting her nails rake against the now sensitive skin. Korra gazed at her girlfriend's perfection, looking up into sad eyes after a minute or two.

Her hands cupped under the breasts her eyes feasted on just moments before. "I love these," she spoke again, trailing off as she lifted them slightly, her back hunching over so she could leave kisses on each one, her eyes never leaving the emeralds they focused on. Hands pulled away as they reached up to cup the face she looked upon instead. Blue and green orbs barreled into each other in a long gaze, not flicking away in the slightest. Korra continued, "but not as much as I love this," as she leaned in, capturing dark red painted lips in her own in a passionate kiss full of love and admiration.

A wetness made it's way over their cheeks as their kiss continued, faces pressed close as Korra lifted the woman's arms to her shoulder, enticing her to wrap around her neck, and her own arms wrapping around Asami's slim waist. Minutes passed, neither wanting to pull away from their fit of passion. Korra eventually released her lips from the swollen ones she lived for and rested her forehead against the crying girl's. Asami's eyes remained closed as the tears poured down her face. Korra stared her down, lifting a hand to brush the water from the edge of her own eyes before skimming across her lover's cheekbone.

"I love you for the person you are," Korra began as she spoke up again. "I will always think you are beautiful and nothing or no one will ever change my mind. I'm here for you, through every side effect, through every change, through every lapse in self-confidence. I want you, now and forever."

Asami's eyes finally fluttered open, seeing the sincerity in her lover's eyes. "I believe you," she answered, quietly but loud enough to confirm her honesty. "Please, don't ever leave me." She leaned in and kissed the girl again, this time small and full of genuine love. Pulling back she whispered, "make love to me."

Korra smiled widely, bringing them both down against the bed once again. "It would be my pleasure."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: First, I want to apologize for not having updated in a VERY long time. I've been extremely busy IRL, and because of that I've been experiencing some serious writer's block. I've been tailoring to another story in the meantime, simply because I've still had the creative juices flowing for it. While I've kinda known where I wanted to go next with this story, I just couldn't get it out. In fact, there were several times that I sat down and started writing, but what was coming out just didn't seem right, so I'd delete it and put it away. This chapter was a struggle, but I think I have some direction once again. Thank you everyone for keeping up, reading, following, reviewing, and especially the PM's and what not that push me to keep going! I love it!

A big shout out to IllogicalMuse for the AMAZING cover art! You can find it on her deviantart at chareon.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 7<p>

Two weeks went by without a single hitch in the road. Korra had successfully convinced Tenzin to have the airbenders take over patrolling the city for an undetermined amount of time. In fact, there wasn't much convincing to be done at all. When the pair made their way to Air Temple Island two days after their last conversation with Dr. Wu to tell Tenzin and Pema what the current status was, they almost jumped at the opportunity to help by offering up whatever assistance they needed. Korra didn't even need to deal with Raiko at all, as Tenzin said he would take care of it, and if Raiko put up any kind of an argument, he'd stick Lin on him to put him in place. Asami had smiled at the though, her heart warming at the thought of their friends being so exceedingly protective of them.

The side effects were worsening, but it wasn't anything Asami couldn't handle, especially with Korra by her side. She had become incredibly attentive to Asami's needs. Not that she wasn't already, but her attention was at a whole new level. Korra wouldn't step away for more than a moment, unless Asami reassured her that she was fine. It was a delectable change that the sickly woman cherished dearly.

The attention spared between the two lovers went well beyond the day to day of taking care of Asami's illness. There wasn't a part of her body that wasn't touched or caressed in the most passionate of ways at every chance Korra got. In the mornings, Asami often woke up due to the nausea she experienced whilst laying down for too long. But as she did so, blue eyes welcomed her from her sleepy haze and the pleasant feeling of nails lightly scratching against the back of her head and down her neck as she rested on her side sent shivers through her body. She hum in appreciation while lips grazed her ear. "Good morning, beautiful."

"Good morning, love." Asami responded one morning, bringing her hand to her chest and she clung to her own skin, attempting to fight off the ailing feeling that had woken her. "I hate to move, but I need to go to the restroom." She began to sit up, but Korra moved first, catching her hand to pull her towards her.

"Here, let me." Steady arms lifted her from the mattress, one behind her back and the other under her knees. Asami rested her head against the warm bosom of her better half, sighing in relief of not having to move much on her own. Korra carried her effortlessly into the bathroom, kicking a footstool from the vanity to toilet, then gently placing Asami in the seat. She threw a plush cotton robe over the woman's shoulders, wrapping the fabric around her and keeping a tight hold in the process, all the while kneeling on the floor to gain better leverage for the embrace. "Don't worry, I'll keep you safe."

Asami couldn't stop her body from quivering as she gave in to the feeling clinging to her stomach and throat. Her chest heaved, forcing her head to lunge forward as the contents of her organs made their way into the porcelain bowl. Pale skin glistened as a sheen of sweat made its way through her pores, causing additional shivers to take over, her body unable to decide if it was hot or cold. Strands of onyx hair fell into her face, but were quickly brushed away by soft fingertips that lingered behind her ear.

Eventually the coughing stopped, giving Asami the opportunity to lean back in confirmation that she was done. The nausea remained a vague sensation in the pit of her stomach, but her body could do no more. Korra stood up behind her, squeezing her shoulder just slightly as she spoke, "wait here for a moment." Asami nodded and closed her eyes, attempting to push the sensation from her entirely before she would move at all. The sound of rushing water filled her ears and steam could be felt dancing across her skin. She smell of cherry blossoms enticed her nose into peaking upward, trying the garner the scent even more.

Once again, firm hands gripped her shoulders and glided slowly down her arms. Those hands removed her robe, then slid across her hips and down her thighs, fingers curling around the hem of her nightgown. Hands pulled the fabric up towards her waist before palms padded against her skin entirely, continuing their upward draw to remove the gown. Slowly, sensually, calluses skimmed her flesh and soft lips cascaded down the side of her neck. Asami moaned lowly, rolling her head to the side to provide more room for a roaming tongue to press upon.

"I need you to lift your arms, babe." Asami huffed for a moment, her nose scrunching as she was brought back to reality. She obliged, the gown then lifting off her frame and moments later she was scooped up again.

"You know I can walk, right?" She asked her wonderfully overbearing girlfriend.

"I know, but I like to do this. Besides, I put together a nice hot bath for us to share."

Asami's eyes scanned the woman holding her, the bare chest she was pressed against showing evidence of minor flushing, her collarbone protruding and enticing, her neck long and elegant, and her smile radiant with eyes that shone like a pair of stars in the sky. She smiled. "I would love that."

Taking a few steps to the side and over the edge of the tub, Korra's eyes never left the serene, lime colored irises that were locked on her own as she settled them into the water. The heat clamored over them both and Korra held the woman tighter to her chest, resting the ivory back against her front while settling her between her legs.

Fingers raked across her torso as Asami laid her head against Korra's shoulder. She stretched out one leg and bent the other, her arms wrapping around the thighs bent up against her sides. Arching a bit to stretch her back, she moaned slightly, fingers digging, and popping a few joints in the process. The hand on her abdomen stilled and clenched.

"Umm… Babe?"

"Mhmm," was the response as she settled once again, closing her eyes as she leaned her head into her lover's neck.

"If you move like that again, I'm not going to be able to let either of us relax."

Asami chuckled, realizing what her girlfriend meant. "I'm sorry, this just feels so good. The water, your body, the bubbles… It's so perfect."

Korra wrapped her arms around the gorgeous women, leaning down slightly to nuzzle her cheek against silky locks. "You're perfect. I could do this everyday… forever."

"So could I."

"Then, why don't we?"

Asami's breath hitched. She leaned to the side, eyes opening wide and head turning to glace and the woman holding her steady, grounding her, always. Azure orbs held her own, never wavering, a fire burning behind them that she'd never seen before. It wasn't lust, though. It was love, the eternal type, the once in a lifetime type.

"Do you think we deserve forever?" Korra asked, her voice light and airy, and smile tugging at her lips.

The shock Asami was experiencing didn't seem to even phase Korra. Instead, she remained, heavy, strong, bold and sure. She waited for minutes, and more minutes. Asami went through a variety of expressions, some confused, others angry, the last one concerned before she finally spoke up. "Is this because…"

"I love you?" Korra started. "Yes. Because I need you in my life? Yes." She brought her hand up, stroking lightly against the sensitive skin around Asami's collarbone and the nape of her neck, looking down at the goose bumps that appeared just above the water's surface. "Because experiences leave no impression without the memory of you experiencing it with me? Yes." She looked up again to see tears falling into the pool surrounding them. "Because when you're in pain, I'm in pain? Yes." Her hand moved up, gliding across the damped skin until fingers tangled within wet hair. "Because I promised to be by your side, every step of the way, no matter what happens? Yes."

"Korra…" was all Asami could breathe out, barely above a whisper.

"But if you think it's because you're sick? Well, in a way you'd be right, but you'd also be wrong." Asami narrowed her eyes and cocked a brow in confusion. Korra chuckled and continued. "You're right because we can't predict what will happen. Of course, we want you to get better, fully, and live a long life, together. But, no one can tell us that for sure." Asami's expression changed to a deep sadness and she tried to look away, but the hand on her face steadied her, like always. "Just like no one can predict if something were to happen to me while out on a mission; or, if the guys got in an accident, or another dictator tried to take over the world, or anything, really. Life is short and we don't know what will happen tomorrow, so it would be stupid to waste today."

Asami moved to kiss the lips her gaze had descended to, but they pulled back, curling into a smug smile.

"I'm not done, you know."

"I know, but I want to kiss you."

"We will, once I'm finished." Korra pressed their foreheads together. "I promise."

Eyes locked again. "Okay, continue."

Korra pulled away once more. "But you're wrong because… I only get one love. Just one, and this is the one I've chosen. Even if you leave me, I want whatever I can get to hold on to. Your love, your name, your forever… I don't care about material things, you know that. But this…" She released her hand from Asami's neck and placed it over her heart. "This, I want to hold on to forever. This I care about. And, if you leave, I want you to take mine with you."

"Oh sweetie," Asami started, bowing her head in shame. She stood after a moment of hesitation, lifting herself from the tub and stepping out, grabbing a robe in the process.

"Wait – where are you going?" Korra asked hurriedly, Asami's reaction finally making her sureness waver as the love of her life left the room. She, too, stood and grabbed a robe, moving towards the door as she heard a loud crashing sound. She bolted forward, only to see Asami lying on the ground next to their bed, a lamp pulled from their nightstand and a drawer left open. "Asami!"

She raced over, rolling the woman over and pulling her head into her lap. A gash was bleeding across her forehead, the weight of her fall likely causing her to hit the edge of the open drawer. "Asami! Wake up!" Korra yelled and shook the woman to no avail. Laying her down gently, she sprinted to Asami's office and grabbed the telephone.

"Hello?"

"Tenzin! I need your help!"

"Korra?" Tenzin's voice was low and dominant, his concern for the Avatar evident in his tone. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Asami just passed out! We were talking and she moved to stand up and walked away, and the next thing I knew she went crashing to the ground!" She was panicking.

"Korra, listen to me. Jinora and I will be there shortly with Oogie and we'll take Asami to the hospital. I need you to make sure she's breathing and meet us outside in a few minutes. Can you do that?"

She nodded before realizing he couldn't see her. "Yeah, I can do that. Thank you!" She hung up swiftly and ran back to the bedroom. Asami was still lying there, stiff as a board. Korra checked her vitals, coming to the conclusion that she was, in fact, still alive, just unconscious. Quickly she moved to the dresser and threw on a pair of mismatched clothes, as well as pulling the robe off of her love and pulling a pair of sweatpants and t-shirt around her body as well. Picking her up once more, she made her way out the front door just as the bison touched down outside.

Korra airbent herself up into the saddle; holding onto the limp body for dear life all the while. "Hurry, we need to get her to Dr. Wu," she exclaimed as she stared into the unmoving facial features of her girlfriend.

Jinora laid a hand on her shoulder in an effort to comfort her friend. "It'll be alright, Korra. As soon as we get there, you can get her admitted and I'll find Dr. Wu."

Korra nodded as Tenzin yelled, "yip yip," and off they were towards one of the few places she dreaded most.


End file.
